


the rest of our lives, huh?

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [23]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Jonah "Heart Eyes" Simms, canon-typical levels of Jonah being a disaster, let Jonah gaze lovingly at his girlfriend in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Jonah's supposed to be restocking the cereal, but Amy is laughing with Cheyenne over by makeup and he's gotten distracted.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Series: OTP Drabble Project [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	the rest of our lives, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I'm literally so stressed about them now that America's left?? WHERE IS MY PROPOSAL??? Also, why is she still Amy Dubanowski on ao3? She dunked Adam in the garbage where he belonged a long time ago! 

Jonah's supposed to be restocking the cereal, but Amy is laughing with Cheyenne over by makeup and he's gotten distracted. She tucks her hair behind one ear, and Jonah clutches the cardboard box he's holding so tightly it crumples.

"Hey, Tinkerbell," Dina snaps from the end of the aisle. Jonah jumps. "Stop ogling your girlfriend and get back to work."

"I wasn’t— You know, that word’s got really sexist connotations—" Jonah begins, but Dina is gone before he can even finish the sentence.

What he doesn’t say is: it's exhilarating that he can stare at all, after so long pining.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
